El plan de Midorikawa
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: Nuestro amado peli-verde esta frustrado por las diversas complejidades de su novio, quien insiste en no revelar su relación... ¿se le ocurrirá algo para hacerlo entrar en razón? yaoi


**A MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS:**

**Primero que nada, debo disculparme por tarda tanto en subir mis historia, eh estado ocupada con las clases (mi profesora de matemática me quiere matar -.-'); también eh de aclarar que en mi opinión esperar a vacaciones de navidad es algo desesperante, y es por esa razón que eh llegado a la siguiente conclusión: ¡AL A MI**** LA TAREA DE CATEDRA!... **

''_una acción vale más que mil palabras así que, no digas que amas…demuéstralo'' _**Ikiro Zuyiname **

**Aquí está mi siguiente finc…espero que lo disfruten…**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece…_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

``EL PLAN DE MIDORIKAWA´´

(HirotoxMidorikawa)

-¡¿Por qué no?¡- grito frustrado un extraño peli-verde

-no te pongas así- le trataba de calmar con algo de frustración un pálido peli-rojo

-¡¿cómo quieres que me ponga?- continuo el moreno mientras miraba con desesperación a su compañero de habitación

-no es para tanto, es solo que…no es el momento- el peli-verde abrió sus ojos de par en par ¿Qué acababa de decirle?

-¿Qué no es el momento?...- repitió la palabras del peli-rojo-tenemos 5 meses saliendo- ya un poco más calmado con un semblante serio y algo triste-¿es que acaso mentías?...¿tú no me a…- no pudo concluir la pregunta ya que sus labios fueron serrados por un dulce beso proveniente de su ``amigo´´

-Mido-kun, nunca más trates de decir que no te amo- dijo con una tierna sonrisa para luego abrazarlo protectoramente

-entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres que los demás lo sepan?- interrogo el peli-verde quien escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor para intentar no soltar sus lagrimas

-no es que no quiera, pero entiende, no es el momento, cuando todos lo sepan quiero que sea perfecto- el moreno se separó del abrazo

-_no puedo esperar tanto_- susurro acercándose a la puerta para tomar la perilla

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto confundido el peli-rojo

-tengo 17 años, no necesito niñera- fue la respuesta que dio sin siquiera girarse

-soy tu novio, tengo derecho- sentencio molesto el oji-jade

-pero eso nadie lo sabe- concluyo con frialdad el peli-verde para luego abrir la puerta eh irse dejando al peli-rojo solo y confundido en la habitación

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente…

-¡hola Kaze-chan!- saluda el peli-verde a su amigo de cabellos azules quien se encontraba sentado en el césped contemplando el hermoso cielo azul de la mañana-¿puedo sentarme?- pregunta al peli-azul, este asiente y el peli-verde se incorpora junto a el

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunta el oji-almendra al notar la mirada perdida de su amigo

-no pasa nada- responde el peli-verde saliendo de su actual trance

-no estas eufórico, ni siquiera emocionado y no me has insultado en…- mira su muñeca fingiendo que toca un reloj invisible- desde que llegaste…algo te sucede ¿Qué es?-insiste el defensa, el moreno lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa ante la preocupación de su compañero y mejor amigo

-nada ya te dije, estoy cansado, es todo- miente

-…está bien…- responde no muy convencido el oji-almendra-oh, por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con Hiroto?- pregunta al peli-verde

-mmm…etto…bien creo-responde nervioso y un poco sonrojado-¿porque?-

-me dijiste que hablarías con el después del almuerzo… ¿no lo recuerdas?-confundido

-a si eso!...si hable con el- confiesa desanimado

-¿y le dijiste lo que sentías?-

-*es cierto, ni Kazemaru no los demás saben*- no, no pude-

-¿porque?- molesto, el peli-azul a tratado un centenar de veces de unir a estos dos cabeza duras pero sin resultados

-ese baka es de cabeza dura- ¿lo ven?-no pude decir nada-refunfuño mientras cruzaba sus brazos muy frustrado y dolido por toda esa situación, el oji-almendra se quedó en silencio, pensando un poco

-tal vez… sea cuestión de decírselo de otra forma-se le ocurrió, el peli-verde lo miro atento

-¿cómo?-

-fácil-puso una sonrisa autosuficiente y muy segura en su rostro-yo le dije a Endou lo que sentía por medio de una carta-se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo extensa que fue-…Tsunami a Tachimukai dándole pequeñas indirectas y…haber, oh! Fubuki obligo a Goenji a decírselo después de que accidentalmente lo celo con Aphrodit, escoge una que te funcione y ¡úsala!- el ojo-negro lo medito un poco, por supuesto después de sobarse las cienes al recordar la batalla de comida protagonizada por los últimos nombrado *tanta comida desperdiciada* pensó, ajito su cabeza para concentrarse hasta que al fin decidió

-ne… Kaze-chan, ¿me ayudas a poner celoso a Hiroto? – pregunto suplicante con cascaditas en sus ojos oscuros como la noche, el nombrado dio un pequeño salto ante la propuesta del peli-verde

-¿q-que estás diciendo? N-no puedo, si Endou…-

-el capitán no se enterara, ¡por favor!- sus cascaditas aumentaron

-bueno, bueno, lo are pero deja de verme así- respondió resignado el peli-azul tocándose el puente de su nariz con dos dedos *solo tú te mete en estos líos* se regañó mentalmente

-¡muchas gracias Kaze-chan!- sin pensarlo siquiera tomo la mano de su amigo para dirigirse a donde está el peli rojo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la cocina…

-¡JAJAJA HAY KAZE-KUN ERES TAN GACIOSO!-decía en la entrada con notable fuerza para que el peli-rojo dentro de la cocina pudiese escucharlo-¡JAJAJA NUNCA ME HABIA REIDO TANTO EN MI VIDA!-continua entre carcajadas mientras el peli-azul, quien estaba a su lado, mantenía la misma gota en su cabeza desde el momento en que escucho el plan-_ahora, como lo ensayamos_-la susurra a su amigo, y este suspira resignado, se maldice mentalmente a sí mismo un par de veces por la estupidez que va a hacer y entra a la cocina deseando y rogándole a Aphrodit y a otros dioses que Hiroto no lo asesine

-¡jajaja te llevare el helado que tanto te gusta mido-kun no te diviertas sin mí!- exclama el peli-azul algo tenso, intentando no ser descubierto, toma el helado de fresa y jira encarando al mayor

-¿de qué se ríen?- pregunto con normalidad el peli-rojo mientras el azul cae en estado de shock

-*di algo*Hi-hiroto y-yo solo estaba….!buscando! he-helado y…-

-Kaze-kun ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-pregunto de pronto el peli-verde entrando a la cocina-¡oh que rico, gracias Kaze-kun!- tomando el helado y abrazando al peli-azul para luego salir de la cocina dejando a un desconcertado Hiroto

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la sala…

-¿_se habrá dado cuenta?_-susurra el peli-azul tratando que evitar que le diera un paro respiratorio

-_eres un pésimo actor_-menciona el peli-verde mientras engullía con ganas su helado

-_¡yo no trabajo con presión…. Y menos si hay riesgo de posible asesinato!_- respondió molesto tratando de no dejar de susurrar

-_como sea, muy pronto sabremos si nos creyó_- aseguro el oji-negro muy confiado ya acabándose todo el helado

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esa noche…

-Zzzz…-roncaba el peli-verde en su muy cómoda cama, mientras dormía profunda mente su puerta se abre dejando entrar a un intruso quien pasa sigiloso y cierra la puerta del mismo modo, se coloca encima del oji-negro, que por cierto no mueve ni un musculo y toma sus muñecas para evitar que escape

-_Mido-kun…_- susurra al oído del menor, el nombrado abre con pereza sus ojos

-¿qué? ¿Qué hora es?- desconcertado, parpadea un par de veces para poder notar el rostro de quien lo tenía aprisionado, cuando se di cuenta que no podía mover sus manos quiso gritar, pero se lo impide un beso proporcionado por su captor

-_shhh… no grites o nos arruinaran la fiesta_-le susurra para luego volverlo a besar

-Hiroto ¿eres tú?- el nombrado sonrió, a pesar de que estaba totalmente oscuro el peli-verde podía reconocer su voz y sus besos-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine para reclamarte- respondió besando su cuello

-ah…Hiroto no, no lo hagas ah- pedía entre suspiros de placer

-no permitiré que te roben, tú eres solo mío- intensificando un beso el cual fue rápidamente (inconscientemente) correspondido

-n-no me digas que e-esta celoso ah!- el menor gime al sentir la mano de su novio en un lugar en donde ninguna mano debería estar

-¿Qué, por Kazemaru? Descuida, ya me encargue de el- continuando con sus suaves carisias

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la habitación de Kazemaru…

-Mmmm… ¿qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy todo empapado?- se preguntaba confundido encendiendo su lámpara de noche-AH…-estuvo a punto de gritar aterrado pero se tapó rápidamente la boca con ambas manos, se dio cuenta que tenía una nota pegada a la sabana así que con suma lentitud y miedo la tomo para leerla:

''descuida que es solo salsa de tomate, pero como te vuelvas a acercar a MI mido será tu sangre ¿ok?''

Luego de leerla cae desmayado en su cama

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

De nuevo con Midorikawa…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Kaze-chan?- pregunto molesto

-descuida, no lo lastime pero, ¿Por qué te importa tanto dime?- el peli-verde lo mira a los ojos

-él es mi mejor amigo, claro que me importa-

-fiu… que susto, pensé que lo querías más que un amigo- sonríe-te vez realmente adorable cuando te enojas-lo continua besando en el cuello dejando un rastro de pequeñas marcas rojas

-H-hiroto, ya para por favor- suplicaba al sentir como las manos que ya no sujetaban sus muñecas acariciaban por debajo de su camisa

-tu eres mío, no lo olvides-

Esa noche mido no volvió a dormir

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La mañana siguiente…

-¿Dónde está la salsa de tomate?- pregunto Endou mientras rascaba su cabeza

-n-no sé, tal, tal vez y-ya se acabó- respondió el peli-azul aterrado al recordar lo sucedido la anoche previa

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En el entrenamiento…

-Mido-kun, no te vez bien… ¿te pasa algo?-

-estoy bien Tachi no te preo…- detiene su propia oración al darse cuenta de que llegaba un sonriente Hiroto, pero no con la camisa azul del equipo, no, sino que con una color verde manzana como el cabello de su novio que tenía escrita en letras negras muy grandes ''te amo Ryuuji Midorikawa'' visibles hasta para un ciego. Todos se acercaron y comenzaron a felicitar al peli-verde quien aún estaba paralizado

-¿Qué te pareció? ¿Perfecto no?- pregunto el recién llegado tomando la cintura de su novio y dándole un beso que no lo dejo responder

*_si…perfecto_*

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?...**

**Personalmente creo que me quedo un poco cursi, esperaba que fuese gracioso ya que…bueno…no soy muy buena con la comedia XD**

**En fin agradezco a todas por sus reviews y KAZAMARCE…no te preocupes que la historia de TsuxTachi está en proceso, la tendré lista en unas semanas ya que esta me quedo un pelín larga hahaha **


End file.
